Missing You
by StraightShark
Summary: Brittany misses Santana A LOT since she went to college. One day she finds herself horny and alone with only one option...A very smutty one shot!


A/N: Been awhile since I've done a one-shot no? So...yeah. Not really sure where this came from but...yeah...I believe there are no spoilers except that Santana went to college and Brittany got held back... Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Very explicit smutty content. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Missing You**

* * *

You sigh as you plop onto your bed tiredly. Everything about this year seemed so much harder then last year. Now that you are Head Cheerio you have to do so much work...and that Kitty girl that was out to get your spot wasn't helping either.

Then there is the fact that you're still Senior Class president and you have to fulfill all your duties, like making sure that foreign policy and weekly revenue was all sorted out (or something like that...).

Even Glee Club was hard. Now that Rachel, Mike and everyone graduated (you still feel depressed that you were held back) you have to choreograph all the group numbers by yourself and you even have more solos. And school was harder then ever.

But the thing that made you the most sad, tired and depressed was Santana.

...well, not Santana herself but the absence of her. She was more than your girlfriend, she was your best friend, your rock, the love of your life...and your lover.

It's only been a few weeks and you're already starting to miss her terribly.

You still talk and Skype a lot but scissoring on Skype was way different than scissoring in person.

You couldn't feel the skin on skin contact, Santana's wetness coating your own, couldn't kiss her full lips, or feel her nails digging into your skin as she came screaming your name...

And fuck...just thinking about it makes you horny. You miss her so much it's driving you _crazy_. You used to be able to have sex with her whenever you wanted- even during school- to satisfy your sexual desire for HER...but now that you're separated by what seemed like millions of miles it feels like you can barely control yourself.

Now that you can feel the wetness pooling you can't ignore it and you chance a quick glance at your clock.

3:20.

You have plenty of time. Your parents won't get home till six, Lord Tubbington won't be back from his Bike Gang party till 7:23 and Santana won't call you until after her Cheerleading practice ends at 5:00. Sure, you could (and should) do your homework but honesty, now that you're _this _aroused there is no way you can concentrate on Algebra.

Mind made up you shed your cheer top and prop some pillows up on your head board before leaning back into a comfortable position.

You can't help but feel dirty about what you're about to do, and that only makes you more eager.

But you want to draw this out...

You know it will feel better if you do.

Starting off slowly you place a hand on your center, over the barely there skirt, and apply light pressure. You bite your lip because _ugh_ this already feels good and you're not even doing much.

Still light, you begin to rub in small circles trying not to concentrate too hard in the way it makes you feel.

As you settle into a nice, comfortable, SLOW rhythm you start to feel more relaxed- you really _have_ been stressed out lately. You quickly remember something and grab your phone from your side table.

Before Santana had left she compiled a photo album for you on your phone in case you ever..._missed_ her.

Every picture in the album had her in it- and sometimes you. The first pictures were relatively G and sweet, like her sitting at a desk studying, her and Quinn goofing off, you and her cuddling on the couch. You cried the first time you opened the album (it was the day she left), but as you began to swipe through you quickly realized what _exactly_ she had left you.

The pictures got dirtier and dirtier as you went through them, Santana in a bathing suit, stretching out in her Cheerio's outfit.

It was your own 'Personal Porn' as your darling girlfriend explained. But their was a catch- Santana made you promise you wouldn't go through the whole thing unless you REALLY needed it. So, for that reason, you stopped at picture 69 out of 110 at her will (yes, we've established your girlfriend has a dirty mind).

But now you're thinking she wouldn't mind if you went to picture 70.

You're stilling rubbing circles over your skirt but now you're getting restless, so you peel off the pleated garment. Now it's just your thin lacy underwear between your fingers and your sex.

Your fingers brush against your clit as you slide the finger of your other hand on your phones screen.

Your breath hitches.

It's a picture of Santana pulling her shirt- correction, _your_ shirt- up, exposing her delicious abs and underboobs but not her nipples as she takes the picture of herself in a mirror- correction, _your _mirror.

It's not much but you can feel your heart beat quicken and your fingers move faster on your clit.

Ten more pictures and you get to see all her boobs, her shaved pussy and it literally makes your mouth water.

The next one makes you drop your phone because you need to concentrate on not cumming early.

It's a close up of two of her fingers, buried into her own pussy. You know it's her because the promise ring you gave her is just barely visible.

She probably planned that.

Taking a moment to calm yourself down you stop your movements and take a couple deep breaths. After you can hear yourself think again and the throbbing all over your body isn't so erratic you decide you're ready for more and take of your spanks.

Though, you think you're not ready to look at the pictures again, and least not yet.

Avoiding your sensitive nub you run your fingers through your slick folds and _damn_, you are REALLY wet.

'_See what you do to me San?_' you think.

You start to palm your left breast under your bra- your nipples are rock hard and sensitive as expected- and you slowly insert one finger into yourself. You moan loudly as you imagine it was Santana's finger inside you instead. Again, you start your thrusts slow and shallow, making sure you don't orgasm to quickly.

But it still feels _really _good. Not Santana good, but it would do.

You pick up your phone again and start scrolling through.

Your breathing quickens as you start to pick up the pace. You want to close your eyes in rapture but you want to stare at the pictures on your phone more.

You add a finger and groan as you go deeper then before, almost all the way in. It feels so good, but it hurts too because your clit is just _aching_ to be touched.

As you near the end of what your phone has to offer you begin to succumb to the pull in your stomach, you're sweating profusely by now and you're pretty sure you've stained the sheets.

Then, at picture number 102 it happens.

Caller ID Santana Lopez pops up on the screen replacing a picture of your girlfriend in extremely sexy lingerie with her legs spread and that smirk of her with a picture of your girlfriend smiling _that_ smile- that lovestruck smile that's only meant for you.

You panic and look at the time, it was only 4:10, her practice wasn't even close to being over!

Quickly taking your fingers out of yourself with a small gasp you shakily press the answer button.

"H-hey San!" you stutter slightly, hoping she didn't notice how raspy your voice was.

"Britt-Britt!" she exclaims brightly," I've been waiting to hear your voice all day..."her voice made your clit twitch with want. You clear your throat to get your voice back in control.

"Me too San. Not that I mind at all but aren't you calling a little early?"

"Yeah, our coach let us have the day off , she's much nicer then Sue..." she chuckled and you shudder as a jolt of arousal shoots through you.._.that laugh_. Without even realizing it your hand trails back to your dripping wet cunt," I didn't interrupt anything did I?" You stifle a moan as you thrust back inside yourself. '_Yes you didn't interrupt something but I'm so FUCKING glad you did'_ you can;t help but think to yourself.

"No of course not!" it was a wonder to you how you kept the tremble out of your voice. You don't know why you didn't tell her what you were doing, she'd probably be happy to help...actually you do know why. It's because the thought of you fucking yourself as she talks to you unknowingly is just so _fucking hot_.

The thought makes you just a little bit wetter and you dig deeper inside yourself, searching for more friction.

"Please tell me about your day," you beg, because hearing her talk is so much better then looking at pictures of her (even though those were pretty great to). You just really miss the sound of her voice.

"Well I woke up and went to Human Anatomy and pretty much just sat there and doodled pictures of Lord Tubs smoking a joint, then I went to U.S. History. And I told you how much Mr. Richards hates me because I don't need to listen to anything he says to pass the class. Anyway..." you start to zone out as you are consumed by the feeling of your fingers thrusting in and out of yourself- your hips start to buck up in time with your thrusts.

"Brittany? BRITT?" Santana screaming your name brings you out of your sexual haze and you remember you were on the phone with her.

"Yeah?" your voice is significantly lower and you don't have the strength to try to mask it.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" she didn't sound _angry. _Actually, she sounded...

"Ummm...no?" you learned a long time ago it was useless to lie to Santana because she always saw right through you.

"And why was that?" she asked, with a certain smugness.

Uh-oh. Looks like you've been caught.

"I was just...uh..umm," you stutter embarrassingly.

"You were just fucking yourself listening to me talk," she deadpanned. God the more she talked the more you want her here with you.

"Yeah," you admit. You're not ashamed at all...she's caught you doing much much worse," How did you-?"

"Your heavy panting wasn't that subtle."

Oh.

"So how long have you been fucking yourself and thinking of me hmm?"

"Since I got home..."

"Oh yeah baby? That's so hot..." she rasped and you don't even try to hold back a groan," Keep going. Touch yourself." You immediately comply, going painfully slow again. You have never been so grateful and so mad that all the awesome sex with Santana built up your stamina because you wanted to come _so badly._ but you knew you had a little ways to go.

But this is the best you've felt since San left.

"If you've been going for that long...I bet you're REALLY close..." she said hotly. At this point, you know she was touching herself too. You can hear it in her voice.

"_Oh san_...you have no idea..."

"Were you looking at the pictures I gave you?" she panted into the phone.

"Ugh yes!" you say, out of breath," You look so fucking hot San..."You reposition the phone so you don't have to hold it, giving you a free hand to rub at you clit as you plunge your fingers in and out of yourself.

"Oh God Britt...you sound so hot right now I'm already so close...I can't imagine how you feel- how you would feel," your release comes even closer as you hear those words and you go harder and deeper.

"FUCK! I miss you SO much right now..." you don't know how you can still be talking, how any coherent thought can be in your head, especially when Santana moans like _that_.

"Me too...shit...I need you so bad...imagine it's me that's fucking you. That it's my fingers thrusting into your tight wet hole." You start to moan uncontrollably at her words, you're losing yourself quickly.

"Fuck, I can almost feel you clenching around me Britt...I'm gonna come. I love you so fucking much."

"I l-love you too..." you barely pant. But you know she can hear it. You can hear her shitty dorm bed squeak rhythmically through the phone as you imagine she bucks of the bed and into her hand- just like you're doing now.

"Come with me Santana...fuck...I..." you squeeze your eyes tighter as you try to hold on for her. But it's a losing battle. Thankfully, Santana doesn't make you wait.

"I'm gonna..s-shit- BRITTANY!" she screams loudly as she comes but you don't mind because it's muffled by your own screams of release. Your orgasm hits you hard as your walls squeeze your barely thrusting fingers. It feels like your world collapses around you and all you can feel is your body spamming in absolute ecstasy and all you can hear are Santana's beautiful moans. As you come down from your incredible high, your breathing evens and you feel exhausted. It felt _that_ good.

"San?" you whisper.

"Mmm?" she says, and you know she's just as tired as you are.

"That was amazing...I came so hard..."

"Me too Britt..."

"But I wish you were here with me S. I miss you so much." Even though you just had the best orgasm you have ever gotten without Santana's body physically pleasuring you, you can't help but feel sad she's not here.

"I miss you too B. I hate not being with you."

"We'll see each other soon right?"

"Yeah because I'm quitting college and coming to be with you." Your eyes immediately shoot open.

"What? No San! You can't- don't quit for me."

"But Brittany..."

"No buts," you say sternly," You're not quitting I'm not going to let you. No matter how much I miss you."

"But I can't concentrate without you, without being able to touch you. I need you." Your heart clenches.

You feel the same way.

"...I know San...but you can't give this up for me. You'll regret it forever-"

"I won't I-"

"I'LL regret it forever if I let you. Please, San," you beg," Just one more year and we'll be able to be with each other. I'll get a job at Safeway if I have to but I need to graduate from High School first. Please. Just...wait?"

"I...you know I'll wait for you forever..." you smile at that and because you can hear that she still wants to argue, but doesn't. At least, not really.

"But you have to promise me one thing B."

"...What?"

"We have to do what we just did at least three times a week- if not more," she says quickly and you can't help but laugh.

But really, it doesn't sound like such a bad compromise.

And it might keep you from missing her just a little bit less.

* * *

A/N2: So I tried to write in second person, it was fun! tell me what you think!


End file.
